It'a a Hard Life: Every Girl Needs a Father
by ravenmasteroftele
Summary: [ Sequel to It's a Hard Life.]Phoenix has never felt like she belonged till now. Her wonderful mother Raven loved and protected her but Phoenix couldn't help but feel something is missing... BBRae, RobStar, Cyborg may get with someone later.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 1 : Missing something.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 months after the last story left off…_

Phoenix lay in her small bed and gave a happy sigh. She didn't think she was ever this happy and for the first time Phoenix felt like she belonged. Phoenix had been abused by her stepfather until she was 7 and that was when the social services took her away. Phoenix had been moving from foster home to foster home and she was so incredibly lonely. She lost all confidence and so she used her powers of invisibility to block out the world. About 6 months ago she had been adopted by a woman named Raven who was now officially qualified as her mother, but she couldn't help but….

" Friend Phoenix breakfast is ready!" said Starfire.

" Mom didn't cook right?" asked Phoenix.

" I heard that!" Raven called grumpily.

Phoenix instantly felt guilty and her low self confidence just hit a major string. Phoenix ran out of the room crying and jumped right into her mothers arms unhappily.

" It's okay Phoenix I new you were just joking." said Raven.

" I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry." Phoenix stammered.

" It's okay I know my cooking is pretty bad anyway." said Raven.

" Do you not love me anymore." She whimpered.

" I will always love you Phoenix." Said Raven while stroking the young girls hair softly.

Phoenix was soon fast asleep and so Raven quietly picked the girl up and brought her to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way back from putting Phoenix to bed Raven bumped into her softly and his hand brushed her chest softly. They both blushed softly and went their separate ways…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Phoenix was awake well fed and playing a movie happily upstairs. Raven was in her room meditating and Beast Boy was passing her room walking loudly. He decided to knock on the door even if it meant death for him but it would be worth it because he could hear Raven's voice.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Raven hey Raven you there?" Said Beast Boy screaming through the door.

Maybe if I ignore him he will just go away……… Raven thought.

" RAVEN! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THEIR!" Beast Boy screamed.

" Fine." Raven said to herself.

" What?" Raven snapped.

" Want to play Nintendo with me?" said Beast Boy.

"NO" said Raven.

She saw his face fall and she felt her heart give a painfully twist at the sight of Beast Boy's sad face.

" Where is cyborg?" asked Raven.

" Garage with his car." said Beast Boy.

" Robin?" asked Raven.

" With his poochie." said Beast Boy ( This is Robin's nick name for Starfire)

"If you find something we both would like to do then, maybe!" She said while slamming the door on his hopeful face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the living room 5 minutes later….._

" Phoenix, what would your mother like to do?" Beast Boy asked.

He was extremely happy that Raven had even given him a option but yet he couldn't seem to figure out what to do.

" She likes horror movies." said Phoenix.

"Nah! Nothing good is out." said Beast Boy.

"She likes to read." said Phoenix.

"Nope." Beast Boy said.

" You could always just talk." said Phoenix.

"Nope."

" Tea?"

" Nope."

"Out of ideas."

"Yep"

They were interrupted by the swoosh of the door and a loud yell from outside…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Survivor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**No flaming please!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction.**

**Chapter 2: Survivor.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The swoosh of the door and the sound of a familiar voice interrupted Phoenix and Beast Boy's discussion. Their in the door way stood a extremely matted and destroyed Terra.

" Beast Boy!" Terra screamed happily.

Beast Boy immediately ran up to Terra and strangled her with a extreme hug.

" What is all the screaming about?" Raven asked while walking into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had heard the screams from her room and so she followed the direction of the sound in to the living room. She watched to her horror Beast Boy run up and hug Terra and Terra hugged him back with such aggressiveness. Raven could feel the jealousy burn her way up her throat until she felt like the need to throw up her breakfast.

" Terra." Raven said.

" Raven." Terra said with poison in her cracked voice.

They stared each other down with such anger you would think that the tower would melt from the pressure.

" Guys!" Beast Boy trying to free the room of the Jell-O like atmosphere.

" What's with the little girl?" Terra asked.

" That is Raven's daughter Phoenix." Beast Boy said.

" My you have been busy." said Terra with malice.

" My adopted daughter." Said Raven.

" Phoenix come introduce yourself." Raven said.

Phoenix however was running down the hall to her own room because she feared strangers especially this one who was filled with such hatred. A few minutes later she saw a slim figure entering the room and she instantly recognized it as her mother.

-  
MeetingTerra Phoenix's point of view…

Phoenix heard the door open and a voice she never heard before seemed to ring like bells through the whole tower.

" Beast Boy." She heard the odd blonde girl say.

She watched Beast Boy's face rise with joy when he saw the blonde girl standing in the door way.

" Terra." cried Beast Boy.

She watched Beast Boy run to the girl called Terra's side and give her a big hug. Phoenix instantly hated Terra because Beast Boy belonged to Raven no one else. She saw her mother enter through the door way and watched as her mother's face fall even more than usual at the sight before her.

" Terra." Raven said.

" Raven." Terra said with poison in her cracked voice.

She wanted to run and hide because this new woman made her mother look inferior and if her mother was inferior she would not be protected. She watched the blonde girl eye her with a unreadable expression on her face. She felt fear and did the only thing in her nature and that happened to be shield and run.

Phoenix took off down the hall feelings trembling deep within her chest as it rose and fell softly. She entered her room and flopped on the floor the moment she had recuperated from the shock of meeting Terra. Some time later she watched a slim figure enter the room and sat down. She recognized this figure as her mother but she could never be quite sure so she eyed the figure as much as possible.

" Mother?" Phoenix asked.

" Yes, it's me." Raven said softly.

Phoenix had never seen her mother look this sad before and even though Raven tried to be emotionless she could read it in her mother's eyes.

" Are you okay?" Phoenix asked.

" I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" Raven asked.

" Mommy, who is that lady?" Phoenix asked.

" Her name is Terra and she betrayed the team but in the end realized her mistakes and gave her life to save ours." said Raven.

Raven all of the sudden wore a extremely sad look on her face and almost looked hesitant to what she was about to say next.

" She is also Beast Boy's girl friend." said Raven

"I wasn't to taken with her." said Phoenix.

Raven simply tried to look emotionless to the best of her abilities even though the feelings of sadness crawled up her chest.

" Mommy are you going to be alright?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes, of course." Raven said.

Phoenix walked over to her mother and sat next to her while patting her on the back softly.

" Whatever happens I will always be here." Phoenix said.

" You are supposed to be 8 years old but you sound so much older." said Raven.

Down the hall Phoenix could hear the noises of the other Titans greeting Terra happily.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile…….._

Beast Boy watched Raven and Terra's fight unhappily and he tried every thing to make the tension less choking. He saw Phoenix shield herself and run out of the room with great agility.

" Raven." he cried as he watched Raven leave the room in search of her quite daughter.

" What did I say?" asked Terra.

" It wasn't what you said it was how you said it." Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy was a bit upset at the meeting between Terra and Raven because he cared a lot for both of them.

" I can't really change it now can I." said Terra sighing.

" I always have been a bit to impulsive, I am sorry Beast Boy." said Terra.

" You probably should say that to Raven." Beast Boy said.

Terra began to flutter her eyes a little bit and then she gave him her best seductive smile.

" Do you want to try what was missed at our last date." Terra asked. ( The kiss at the carnival.

" I uh…. " Beast Boy said.

He was interrupted as Terra pressed her lips against his. Beast Boy couldn't say he didn't enjoy the kiss but he felt guilt spread across his stomach. Raven's face was dancing across his eyes and he felt confusion like never before. **Why am I feeling like this?** Beast Boy thought to himself. **Me and Raven were always good friends but their never was any hints of anything more were their? **( hahaha he is so oblivious.)

Terra pulled away at the sight of the other Titans coming through the door. Beast Boy's guilt still suckered deep with in his stomach and he just sat their wondering what to do next.

" Friend Terra we must celebrate by going out to eat pizza and nuts of dough." said Starfire.

" I am going to go find Raven while you guys stay here and catch up." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy knocked at Raven's door but still didn't get a reply so he pretty much assumed she would be in her daughters room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

" Raven are you in their?" Beast Boy aked softly.

" Yes, now what do you want?" Raven snapped.

"First, could you open the door please?" Beast Boy asked.

" Fine." Raven said grumpily.

Raven opened the door about five inches and eyed him with anger in her eyes.

" What?" Raven asked.

" Are you okay you looked stressed back their?" Beast Boy said.

" I am fine." Raven said.

" Okay, then we are going out for pizza and we were wondering if you and Phoenix want to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"No." Raven said.

" I want to stay home too." Phoenix said within the door.

" Okay, bye then." Beast Boy said.

Raven shut the door and whispered her own goodbye to him quietly .

"This is going to be hard." Raven said more to herself then Phoenix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy continued to walk slowly down to the garage where the others were waiting in the car. The honked the horn and Beast Boy automatically quickened his pace without thinking.

" What's up dog?" Cyborg asked.

"………."

Terra looked at him with a unreadable expression and he just sat their becoming even more confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction**

**No Flaming Please!**

**Chapter 3: Realization.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay on her bed with deep twisted thoughts and she couldn't get to sleep.** Why do I feel this way?** Raven thought. **Why do I feel like dying inside? Why do I want to tear Terra apart? **Raven wondered to herself.

" Maybe, because you love him?" Love said ( the emotion is talking to her from inside of her head)

" No I couldn't could I?" Raven asked.

"………."

"………."

"Could I be in love with the annoying little grass stain?" Raven asked herself.

Raven sat their for a few minutes debating with herself over whether or not she was in love with Beast Boy.  
Raven then turned to the mirror and stared at herself for about 5 minutes and then she looked into the mirror and gave a rare smile.

" I am in love with Beast Boy." Raven said.

Raven's smile however faded fast because she realized that Beast Boy was in love someone else and it was braking her heart.

" Why now?" Raven asked herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day……_

Raven arrived the next day and found Beast Boy and Terra getting into a make out session on the couch. She once again found the sharp pains of jealousy and ran back to her room before she would have a break down at seeing the love of her life kissing someone else. On the way back to her room Raven heard many things cracking and breaking at her distress.

" I hate being in love." Raven whispered.

Raven desperately tried to use meditating to calm her raging soul………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat on the couch and was trying to get his mind off his confusion by playing some serious Game Station. A few minutes later Terra came and sat beside him watching him play with out uttering a word.

" You look distressed let me take your mind off everything." said Terra while leaning forward to have another serious make out session with Beast Boy.

Before Beast Boy could pull away Terra had already begun the kissing spree at full force. Beast Boy tried to push her away about one minute later and to his horror he saw Raven turn around and run down the hall way. I don't think Raven could ever love me the way I love her but I still want her more than life itself. He thought.

"What's wrong." asked Terra.

" I just want to be alone right now." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, baby! If you ever want to talk I am here." said Terra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had seen Raven exit her room and so she thought this would be the perfect opportunity for sabotage. She walked up to Beast Boy and immediately started to hit on him in a attempt to make Raven jealous and she hoped seeing a make out session would be enough.

" You look distressed let me take your mind off everything." said Terra.

She knew he would pull away so she leaned forward as fast as she could so if he tried to stop her then it would take longer. Bingo, she thought when she noticed Raven running down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong." asked Terra even though she knew the answer.

" I just want to be alone right now." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, baby! If you ever want to talk I am here." said Terra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on the floor of her bedroom because she had given up meditation long, long ago. She heard a soft knock on the door and footsteps near her door.

" Go away." said Raven.

" Yes mommy." said Phoenix.

" No it's okay Phoenix you can come in." said Raven.

" I was wondering if you would read me a chapter out of our story." asked Phoenix.

" Okay Phoenix bring me the book." said Raven who thought that book reading could improve her mood.

" Thanks mom." She said while kissing her mother on the cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 weeks later…._

Raven sat in her bed depressed and all alone. She had hardly left her room the past 3 weeks and allowed nobody in except her daughter Phoenix. Raven could not bare the thought of seeing Terra and Beast Boy having another deep make out session. She had also lost around 40 pounds which was quite a bit considering the fact that she only weighed 110 to start with. Her leotards no longer fit and she looked as though a small gust of wind could blow her over. The other Titans did not know of Raven's condition because Raven only came out of her room at night and the crime rate had dropped significantly.

" Mommy, can I come in?" Phoenix asked.

" Yes." Raven said.

" Mommy the others said they want to see you." Phoenix said while entering the room.

" Why?" asked Raven.

"They said they were worried about your condition." said Phoenix.

"Condition? I don't have a condition." said Raven.

"Mom, you should see what you look like." said Phoenix.

"I probably weigh more than you do." said Phoenix.

"What am going to wear?" asked Raven because the leotard no longer fit her.

Raven sighed and contented herself with some sweats and a t-shirt that some how was buried in the back of her closet. The baggy exterior made her look even more petite than usual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At 11:00 this morning……_

"I think we should call a meeting." said Robin to his fellow Titans at breakfast that morning.

"What about?" asked Terra.

"We have not seen Raven for 3 weeks and I am starting to worry." said Robin.

" Boyfriend Robin is right Raven has been acting very sad lately. Said Starfire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked into the room and watched the people around her gasp at the sight of her and the clothes she was wearing.

" What?" said Raven.

" You need to get some grub on you little, little, lady." said Cyborg.

" Dude, Raven how much do you weigh.?" asked Beast Boy.

**SMACK!**

Raven had walked over and hit Beast Boy over the back of his head lightly.

" How long has it been since you have eaten something." Robin asked.

" Truthfully." Raven asked.

" Raven." said Robin scolding her.

" 2 days, give or take a few days." said Raven.

"Why haven't you been coming out of your room?" Robin asked.

" Is this a integration?" Raven asked trying to avoid the subject.

"RAVEN." Robin yelled.

" I just wasn't hungry." Raven lied.

Of all the bad timings her stomach gave a huge rumble right in the middle of these words.

" Raven, that's a lie and we all know it." said Robin.

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP**

This gives a extreme meaning to saved by the bell…

" We will talk about this later." said Robin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_During the battle……._

She watched as Plasmus destroyed the city but the tremors of dizziness kept her from fighting properly.

" Are you going to fight or not?" asked Terra.

Raven tried to fight she really did but then another tremor covered her and she fell into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had made a oath to keep a close eye on Raven because he knew that in her condition she would not last long. He heard Starfire's scream as Raven fell to the ground in dead faint…….

They hauled Raven up to the tower and immediately called the nearest hospital to summon a doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat holding Raven's hand softly the whole way home from the hospital allowing Terra to eye them jealously…………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am trying to make the chapters longer and don't worry it will change to a BBRae fiction soon(:**

**Rate and Review please!(:**


	4. Chapter 4: The proposal!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction.**

**No flaming please.**

**Chapter 4: The Proposal**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay on the bed in the infirmary of Titans Tower. A doctor had just started analyzing Raven's condition and looked over Raven's body carefully.

" Is mommy going to be okay." Phoenix asked looking close to tears.

" This girl is Raven's child?" The doctor asked.

" Adopted." said Robin.

" Yes, Phoenix your mother should be okay." said Beast Boy.

"I was trapped in a stone for 3 years and I am okay, so she should be." said Terra.

" Physically okay." said Phoenix quietly.

" How did you get out of the stone anyway Terra." asked Phoenix.

" Beast Boy I am sick of saying what happened ; so could you tell her?"

" She was to weak to get out of the stone but after awhile of resting she was able to burst out." said Beast Boy looking at Terra with a slightly annoyed expression.

" That's a pity." mumbled Phoenix.

" What was that." Terra snapped.

" Absolutely nothing." said Phoenix with a evil smile.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had something on his mind something serious that he had to get off of his chest. .

" Starfire, could you go and order us some pizza." asked Robin trying to get her to leave the room.

" Why of course boyfriend Robin." said Starfire happily while bouncing out of the room.

The moment Starfire left the room Robin let out a stressed sigh and blinked his eyes a couple of times.

" Guys, I have something I need to talk to you about." said Robin.

"Huh?" They all questioned.

" I am going to ask Star to marry me tomorrow night and I was wondering if you guys would make up a excuse to leave the tower for a few hours." said Robin.

" You sly dog you." said Cyborg.

" If you guys are all done now may I give you the analysis of your friend?" asked the doctor.

The all jumped fairly high because they had forgotten that she was even in the room.

" well, your friend is a victim of malnutrition obviously, but has she had any record of anorexic activity before?" asked the doctor.

" No, she never ate a lot but she hadn't shown any signs of doing something like this." said Beast Boy.

" Has their been anything that depressed her the last couple of weeks." asked the doctor.

"well lets see…." said Beast Boy.

"Depression can sometimes reduce or increase appetites based on the person who is involved." said the doctor.

" …………………………….."

"……………………………..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day……….._

Robin ran around like a homicidal maniac trying to prepare the dinner for tonight and he wanted it to be as romantic as possible. He was going to ask Star to marry him and if she said no he would be so heart broke that he may……………..

" Maybe, this isn't such a good idea." said Robin.

" No way man! You are not backing out of this!" said Beast Boy walking into the room.

" How would you know Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

" I don't but she won't say no!" said Beast Boy.

" Need some help setting up?" asked Beast Boy.

" Have you asked Raven about the reason why she is depressed yet? Asked Beast Boy.

" Nope, and why is it my job?" asked Robin.

" You usually do!" said Beast Boy.

" Well, maybe you should do it this time." said Robin.

" Your right! I have some thing I want to ask her anyway." said Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that evening………._

" I am going to the hardware store." said Cyborg.

_5 minutes later……_

" I am going to the movies with Terra." said Beast Boy.

_1 minute later….._

" Café." said Raven.( She had been told about the plan.)

" Friend may I accompany you." said Starfire.

" I think Robin needed your help with something but maybe next time Star." Said Raven.

-  
_Meanwhile….._

Terra and Beast Boy had arrived at the movie theater and Beast Boy once again remained wordless. Once they arrived at the theater and into their seats Terra automatically leaned towards Beast Boy for a kiss.

"Terra stop." said Beast Boy.

" It's Raven isn't it?" said Terra.

" Yeah, I need some time to think so please don't…" said Beast Boy.

" Okay, just tell me when you have made your decision.

Terra didn't show it but she was burning up with hatred of Raven on the inside and so it was time for pay back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……_

'……………."

"……………."

"………………"

Robin and Starfire had been silent through most of the meal and Robin felt as though he was going to be sick.

" What is wrong boyfriend Robin you have not eaten your meal." said Starfire.

" Nothing Star and did I tell you how pretty you look tonight?" asked Robin.

" No Robin you did not and thank you." said Starfire blushing.

" Starfire can I ask you something?" asked Robin.

" Of course boyfriend Robin." said Starfire.

Robin felt his throat tighten up and he started to sweat like a pig as he ungracefully clambered down on his knee.

" Starfirewillyoumarryme? Asked Robin to fast for it to hardly be heard.

"I am sorry boyfriend Robin I could not understand you." said Starfire.

" Will you marry me.' asked Robin. -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review!(:**

**What will Starfire say and who does Cyborg meet at the repair shop? Will the world be taken over by gigantic hunks of custard? These questions will be answered right now.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Yes friend Robin I will marry you!" said Starfire.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyborg meets absolutely no one at the Repair shop…**

**-  
In the year101020304060707070700707070 the world will be taken over by the gigantic hunks of custard but the world will be saved by the seniors.**

-  
_I have a poll for you!_

_Who should Cyborg end up with in this story?_

_1. Cyborg X Bumblebee_

_2. Cyborg X Jinx_

_3. Cyborg X OC_

**_Rate and Review_!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Love Can Do!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**RaeBB Fan Fiction.**

**No Flaming Please.**

**Chapter 5: What love can do!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…….._

" Beast Boy we are going to go to solar eclipse ( a fancy Italian restaurant) and I want you to go get Raven." said Robin.

" What if she says no." said Beast Boy.

" We are not going to take no for a answer and that's that!" said Robin.

Beast Boy continued walking down the hall and went to the door of Raven's room and he stood their for several minutes just staring at the door.

**KNOCK,KNOCK, KNOCK.**

"……………."

"……………."

**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK**

" Raven are you in their?" Beast Boy asked.

"……………………………..."

"……………………………..."

"Raven if you don't come out I will burst the door in. said Beast Boy.

" I know you are in their Raven." said Beast Boy.

" I am going to count to three." said Beast Boy.

" One……………."

"Two……………."

"Three………….."

" What?" Raven said grumpily opening her door and unfortunately he was about to pound the door open and so as a result he landed right on top of her. Raven laid their with a look of confusion on her face and Beast Boy tilted Raven's head up wards so they could kiss.

" BEAST BOY!" said Terra angrily walking into the room.

"…………….."

"……………….."

" Raven I….." said Beast Boy.

" It's okay Beast Boy." she said slamming the door in his face with a hurt look in her eyes.

" Raven wait we have to talk about this." said Beast Boy.

" It's okay I already know you are in love with your precious blond Barbie doll!" said Raven

" Raven that's not true I….." said Beast Boy.

" GO AWAY!" screamed Raven.

" I am going to give you some time and tomorrow we are going to talk about this!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then ran to his room and tried to make as much ruckus as possible to show that he was upset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra had also gone to her room and was determined to keep Beast Boy even if it meant killing Raven. Tomorrow their would be hell to pay and lot's of it…..

" Nobody can take him he is mine!" said Terra while throwing a lamp at the mirror causingit to shatter instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay on her bed after the incident and she for the first time in a long time cried her eyes out. She tried everything she could to block him from her mind but she remained to jumbled up inside her head. The tower was smashing everything at a alarming rate and Raven had nothing to stop it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile..._

" Ya'all I think we should order take out ." said Cyborg. As the tower was melting before their very eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day…….._

Beast Boy had thought about his dilemma all night but he still hadn't found the answer yet…..He knew he loved Raven and he had to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I think I need to tell Raven the truth." Said Beast Boy.

He walked him down the hall and towards Raven's room and he hear something that would seriously influence his decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK.**

Raven was in mid-meditation stance when she heard the noise and the bad aura surrounding her doorway.

"**OPEN UP RAVEN**." Screamed Terra through the door.

" What?" Raven snapped when she opened her door.

"I know your little secret." said Terra.

"What secret?" asked Raven sincerely confused.

"Don't give me that!" said Terra.

"What? Terra have you been taking cocaine? Raven asked.

" **NO**! I know you are in love with Beast Boy." said Terra.

" What!" said Raven trying to act confused.

"I know you are." said Terra.

" **FINE, MAYBE I AM BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE**!" screamed Raven

"I am here to challenge you to a battle!" said Terra.

" A battle?" asked Raven.

" Quit acting dumb, a battle over BB, winner get's him!" said Terra.

This outragedRaven more than the other comments because this was Beast Boy's future and placing it on a bet was stupid.

" **No**." said Raven.

" What's the matter chicken?" asked Terra.

" **NO**." said Raven.

" You are chicken and you don't deserve him; you won't even fight for the man you love!

" **NO, I AM NOT THE ONE WHO IS CHICKEN. BEAST BOY IS NOT SOME PLAY TOY WE CAN PLAY WITH! THIS IS HIS LIFE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PLAY SOMETHING AS TRIVIAL AS THIS AGAINST HIM IT'S HIS CHOICE**!"roared Raven.

Terra looked at her in pure fright as Raven grew big and scary and it was quite obvious that she should be thankful that her neck was still on her shoulders. Terra looked at Raven and then back at the door then took a run for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had every word that Raven and Terra had just discussed and he made his choice. Raven was the one who truly loved him and he was going to give her the back she deserved!However first he had to stop this fight because Raven looked as though she was going to killTerra. First though he was going to enjoy watching Raven chase a very fearfull Terra up and down the hallways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review Please!**

**Oh yeah I wrote this after I got the news from the polls so the results will be in my next chapter! (:**

**You guys are great!(:**


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No flaming please.**

**Chapter 6: Captured.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven lay on her bed in her room feeling better than she had in weeks, because she just beat the hell out of Terra. She stared at the ceiling happily and smiled and event though she was still sad about whole Beast Boy incident she was feeling better. **Today is going to be a good day**, She thought.

**KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK**

" Raven are you in their it's me Beast Boy." said Beast Boy.

"Yeah hold on a second." said Raven

After she had opened the door Raven looked at Beast Boy and noticed he looked extremely nervous standing their the way he was.

" Raven I just wanted you to know that I left Terra." said Beast Boy.

" Is that all?" Raven asked trying to remain calm but her insides were jumping for joy.

" I wanted you to know why." said Beast Boy.

"…………………………….."

"…………………………….."

" I wanted to tell you that I……………" said Beast Boy

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP ( The villan alert)**

He watched Raven exit her room and run down to the living room…

" Love you…." finished Beast Boy with a sigh but Raven was to far away to hear it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived in the living room and nearly ran around into Robin in the process.

" Slade." said Robin.

They all ran out the door without another word……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven fought Slade with all her heart but she failed to even leave a mark against Slade's body.

" Hey their Slade are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Terra asked.

Of course walking up to Slade and yelling insults at someone who was in fact kicking your ass at the moment was not a smart thing to do.

" I was saving this for someone else but since you seem so cocky…" said Slade while razing up a very scary looking gun.

Everything seemed to slow down as he raised the gun and fired at Terra.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Raven screamed as she jumped in the way of the bullet…(I was going to end the chapter here but it would be to short so……)

" Well, she was my intended target in the first place so it doesn't matter." said Slade.

They all jumped in front of the dead looking Raven trying to protect her but Slade then had them surrounded by about 2,000 drowns.

" Give me the girl." said Slade.

" Never." said Beast Boy.

One of Slade's drowns had some how taken Raven while Slade distracted then with pointless bramble and now the Titans had realized what happened.

" Give her back or else!" threatened Robin.

"I think you are in no position to make threats Robin." stated Slade as the droids pressed 100's of guns against the Titans heads.

" Give her back." said Beast Boy.

" Titans fallback." said Robin while throwing a flash grenade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt slightly woozy from the medicine that she had been shot with and the dizziness was driving her up the wall. She felt blood ooze from her arm and she wondered why her powers had not healed her body but then she noticed a small cord attached to the back of her neck. She tried to yank it out with all her might however the pain was to great for her to continue this way.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you had even managed to get the cord out you would have bled to death in 5 seconds." Said Slade through a intercom in the wall.

" Let me out, you sick twisted freak." said Raven.

" That isn't very nice, Raven." said Slade.

" UGH!" screamed Raven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

" We must rescue friend Raven." said Starfire.

"Where is my mommy?" Phoenix asked running into the room looking scared.

" Your mother is going to die!" screamed Robin running in circles in panic.( I know it's not really Robin like but I like it) (:

" Thanks Robin." said Beast Boy as Phoenix burst into tears.

"Mommy can't die!" said Phoenix in terars looking horrified at the very thought.

"Your mom is not going to die." said Beast Boy.

" Then why did he say she was gonna……." whimpered Phoenix.

"Robin is a idiot that's all." said Beast Boy. ( I don't think Robin is a idiot it's just part of the story) (;

" Dude, since when did you and Robin switch places?" asked Cyborg.

" Since, we have to save Raven." said Beast Boy.

" So then mommy isn't going to die?" asked Phoenix.

" No she won't." said Beast Boy.

" We have to think of a plan." said Robin who was now his normal self again.

" We could…." started Beast boy.

" No Beast Boy, we will not have a army of gerbils." said Robin.

"If mommy dies I don't know what I will do." said Phoenix.

" She won't die!" said Beast Boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile….._

_"_ What are you doing, Slade?" asked Raven who was watching Slade fiddling with the cord t her neck.

" Wouldn't you like to know." said Slade.

" Your right I would." said Raven.

" Alright, this machine will suck all your energy out of your body andI can use your demon powers to rule the world." said Slade.

" What is it with villains and ruling the world?" asked Raven. ( This is one of the many questions of the world like, can you put a gay man in a straight jacket?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Meanwhile……_**

"Okay, do you guys got the plan down?" asked Robin.

-  
**Rate and Review(:**

**Oh yeah the polls were a tie and so I will let you know when the numbers come out I will let you know(: Have fun you guys(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Back again Part One!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan fiction.**

**No flaming please.**

**Hey you guys I got a question in a review that I just got and I am responding to it!**

_Jngirl :_

_Here is a question, do you think that villains like bullies are really insecure inside so that they feel the need to control the world?_

**_My Response:_**

**_Yeah, I do! I mean why else would Slade hides his face in a mask and freak out when it falls off ! He's insecure is probably the most logical answer!_**

**_Sincerely,  
Me_**

**Thanks for the question Jngirl and thanks for the reviews!(:**

**P.s. this chapter might be really fluffy(:**

**Chapter 7: Back again part 1!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was smeared in blood and she could do absolutely nothing about it! Raven watched the sun set through the bars through the bars of her cage.

" Beast Boy, I love you." she whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy could feel sweat rise against his chest as they waited to set their plan in emotion. He had to tell Raven how he felt before it is too late.

" Friend Beast Boy you should sleep!" said Starfire who had just awoken.

" Not until we find Raven." said Beast Boy.

" Is their anything you wish to discuss friend Beast Boy." said Starfire.

" No but thank you Star." said Beast Boy. He watched Starfire's face fall and he couldn't help but feel unexceptionally guilty.

" Okay, maybe there is something." said Beast Boy.

" I am in love with Raven but I didn't…." said Beast Boy.

" …………………"

" I wanted to tell her that I love her but I didn't get a chance to………" said Beast Boy.

" What if she dies and I never get to tell her." said Beast Boy.

" Friend Beast Boy Raven will not die and I am sure she will be most ashamed to hear you say this." said Starfire.

" ………………….."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I will give you one more chance and if you fail me again you will die." said Slade.

" Staying at your side should not be a issue as long as you promise me one thing." said unknown voice.

"What exactly is that?" asked Slade.

" I get to kill Raven." said the unknown voice.

" Why should I let you do that?" asked Slade.

" Do you want your apprentice or not." asked the unknown voice.

" Why may I ask?" said Slade.

" Personal matters." said the unknown voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile……_

"Okay, we will distract them." said Robin.

" Cyborg, Beast Boy get Raven out of their alive got it." said Robin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What a pitiful attempt for a distraction." said Slade laughing.

" What should we do." asked the figure smirking.

" Annihilate them and I will get the machine ready." said Slade.

" Yes, master." said the voice.

-  
Raven felt pain sweep through her body as Slade tightened the machine and was sucking the life fource from her. After Slade was finished Raven had barely enough energy to remain conscious and Raven was so weak she could hardly think straight.

" Why didn't you kill me?" asked Raven weakly.

" I have someone else to do that job." said Slade smirking.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy easily found his way into the building and it was too easy as they say. He walked along the empty passages alone because he and Cyborg had split up do to the vast passages.

" Raven could be anywhere." said Beast Boy.

" She is not here, but I am." said the figure in the dark smirking.

" Slade." Beast Boy said.

" Where is Raven?" Beast Boy howled.

" What if I told you I destroyed your pretty little girlfriend?"asked Slade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stood in the middle of the street awaiting hundreds upon hundreds of drones but he only found one small figure in a cape in the middle of the road.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

" Who I am is no concern of yours but the fact thatI am going to kill you should be." said the figure.

The fight began and Robin could tell that this person was just playing games with them.

Starfire was lying in a pile of rubble to the left and he was barely standing himself. He needed the other members of the team to defeat the paroles pursuer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy stood beneath Slade and he was angry but he some how managed to keep his composure in check.

" Aren't you going to get up you weak fool." said Slade.

" Pity about your girl friend though; she was screaming your name before the end." mused Slade.

"NO." Screamed Beast Boy before he knew it he felt a extra burst of energy. He became angry like never before and theemotion he had held for so long finally started to overcome him.

Slade lay on the ground a few minutes later beaten and bloody and the machine lay beside him also completely terminated.

Beast Boy picked up Slade's worn body and he slammed Slade against the wall hisclawed fingerpointed right at Slade's throat.

" Where is Raven?" Beast Boy hollered.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Slade.

" Don't think I won't do it." said Beast Boy pointing the claw closer toSlades throat.

" Their." said Slade pointing to the room to the left.

After Beast Boy left the room Slade slowly picked up his communicator……….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure slowly held Robin up by the neck preparing to throw Robin into the next building.

"What is it Slade?" asked the figure.

" pull back." said Slade.'

" I am starting to have fun Slade." said the figure.

" Pull back." ordered Slade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy ran into the room Slade had pointed and found Raven lifeless on the floor.

" Oh no was I to late?" said Beast Boy running towards the body on the floor and then he turned the body around slowly and found Raven's eyes closed but she was breathing barely.

" Beast Boy." Raven murmured.

"Yes Rae." said Beast Boy with tears in his eyes.

" I love you and don't call me Rae." said Raven with a soft smile.

"I love you to." he said wiping tears out of his eyes.

" Beast Boy." said Raven.

" Yes Rae." said Beast Boy again.

" Take me home." said Raven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It looks like this story is almost over but we still have a little while left to go(: We still have to make some more kisses come along and what about the masked figure;  
I hope you like this one better though because the last chapter wasn't one of my best obviously! (:**

**Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Terra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**RaeBB Fan fiction.**

**I am sorry for not updating last night but I didn't get home till really late last night (!**

**No flaming please!**

**Chapter 8: Terra**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra awoke from a deep sleep and her head was killing her like no other. She had a incredibly high fever y and wasn't able to get out of bed when the alarm rang.

KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK

"Terra, are you feeling any better?" asked Robin.

" A little." said Terra opening the door.

" If you are still feeling ill then let me prepare for you a pudding of wellness." said Starfire.

" No thanks, I think I am feeling better." she said turning purple at the idea of Starfire's pudding.

"Then let me at least sing the Tameranian folk song of happiness." said Starfire.

" Starfire I need you to help me with something." said Robin saving Terra from her awful fate.

" Okay, groom Robin." said Starfire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on the hospital bed and had just finished healing herself and Beast Boy from the awful cuts and bruises that had occurred.

"Did you mean what you said back their?" asked Raven.

" The one about tofu.?" asked Beast Boy.

" No, you idiot I meant when you said that you loved me." said Raven waking Beast Boy upside the head.

" Of course I did Raven; I do now and I always will." said Beast Boy.

" Did you mean what you said?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes."

They leaned into each other for a kiss but were interrupted by Terra coming into the room.

" Sorry." said Terra jumping.

" Terra, where were you during the fight?" asked Raven

" Sick." said Terra.  
Raven snorted with disbelief and gave her one of her very scary I am going to kill you glares.

" What you don't believe me?" asked Terra.

" After what happened after last time." asked Raven.

"Feel my forehead! I have a fever of at least 102 degrees." stated Terra almost proudly.

" FINE." said Raven.

She grabbed a thermometer from the cupboard to the left and forced Terra's mouth open with her left hand and shoved the instrument in with her right.

"OW." yelled Terra

"………………"

"……………….."

Beep, beep, beep ( the noise comes from the thermometer when it is finished with the temperature.)

" 103 degrees." said Raven.

" Told you so." said Terra.

" It looks like you owe me a apology." said Terra.

" Yeah right." said Raven.

Raven then stalked out of the room and started heading towards the kitchen for some herbal tea.

" Do you love her Beast Boy?" asked Terra.

" Yeah, more than anything else." said Beast Boy.

" It may not seem like it but I am happy for you." said Terra.

" Someday you will find somebody to make you very happy." said Beast Boy.

" Hope so." said Terra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that evening………_

The Titans were at their normal meeting positions trying to concoct a way to stop Slade …..

" Terra, you haven't had anything to do with this did you?" asked Robin.

"NO." screamed Terra.

" Do you want to see my temperature to." asked Terra.

" I believe you Terra but you have to admit that it is a bit peculiar." said Robin.

" Humph." said Terra.

" Alright, what is our plan of action?……."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The unknown person snuck into the Titans Living Room hiding in the shadows of darkness with the cape flailing behind them.

" Pity you won't be around long enough for that plan of action." stated the character carefully.

" There is no way you can win because it's now six against one." said Robin.

" I kicked your asses once I can do it again!" said the figure.

" Dude, you are so going down." said Beast Boy.

The Titans charged into action as Robin sent his light bombs at the figure standing in the corner. Terra picked up rocks from outside and flew them in through the window clubbing the bad guy continuously.  
The battle pretty much ended their and they inched forward ready to unmask the figure in the corner. They slowly inched the hood of the face of a young male who looked like he was in his early 20's.

" Who are you?" asked Robin.

" I don't know." said the young man rubbing his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review(:**


	9. Chapter 9: Twisty isn't It?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae fan fiction.**

**No flaming please.**

**Chapter 9: Twisty isn't it?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans all awaited news of the boy while inside of the medical lab staring at a screen without speaking.

" He was brainwashed and it took out his memories with it." said Cyborg.

" How can you tell?" asked Robin.

" It's in his brain waves." said Cyborg.

" Told you it was not me." said Terra.

" Your right and as a official apology you get to choose what's for dinner tonight." said Robin.

" I feel so special." said Terra.

" Pizza" said Terra.

Everyone but Cyborg let a strong yelp of joy and headed out the door, but Cyborg couldn't help but feel that something weird was going on.

" Cyborg are you coming?" asked Robin.

" You guys go, I want to look at something." said Cyborg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5 minutes after the other Titans left..._

" UGH." Cyborg heard from the unknown man at the table.

" Hold on, I will get you something to give you more energy in a moment." said Cyborg.

Cyborg walked to the medicine cabinet in the corner of the room and found a bottle of what he was looking for but their was only one problem.

" How could the bottle be empty I restocked all the medicines last week." said Cyborg.

" Maybe, I got the wrong letter he said reading the inscription.

**_Viroxidious_**

_Warning; if this drug is taken_

_In any extreme amounts can Cause _

_loads of** energy** but will Be accompanied _

_by a Deadly **fever**. If this Drug has _

_been overused Please call the poison _

_Control center Immediately._

" Fevers." Cyborg whispered.

" The whole bottle was gone and Terra had a high fever this evening but yet had said nothing about it this morning. Terra was also missing during the fight and could have said something at least before the Titans left and she had fought with extreme energy.

" Damn, her!" Cyborg whispered.

" I have to warn the guy's but what if Terra hears me?" said Cyborg.

"I can help you if you help me." said the man.

" How do you know if I can trust you." asked Cyborg.

"……………………"

"………………………"

" What do you want?" asked Cyborg.

" Can you tell me who I am ?" asked the man.

" I don't know." said Cyborg.

" Could you at least look?" asked the man.

" I guess." said Cyborg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later……._

" I think I found it." said Cyborg looking at the computer screen.

" What does it say?" asked the man.

" Your name is Michael Libstoners and you are a federal agent. You are married with 2 kids and are 27 years of age." said Cyborg his eyes scanning the page.

" How did this happen? asked Michael.

" Slade must have brainwashed you and used you to get the heat off Terra." said Cyborg.

" I have to warn the others…" said Cyborg.

"I will help you." said Michael.

" You don't even have powers." said Cyborg.

" Yeah, but I can still be a pretty good distraction." said Michael.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later………_

Michael lifted his hands up and was trying to break into a jewelry store nude as ever and even Cyborg admitted that if he saw this then he would be very distracted. He made himself positioned just right so the Titans could see him hold up the salesclerk with a gun.

"What the heck is that?" Cried Robin from inside the restaurant who had been looking outside the window at the time.

All the Titans got up and started to run towards the incident but Robin felt a strong hand grab him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the alleyway.

" Cyborg what are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Listen Terra has been lying to us the whole entire time." said Cyborg.

" No, it can't be." said Robin.

" I have proof." said Cyborg.

" Good job Titans, but you got rid of the minor detail that this has been my plan all along, not Slade's." cackled Terra who appeared from the mouth of the hallway.

" TERRA!" yelled Cyborg and Robin.

" Nothing is going to stop me from doing what I came to do." said Terra.

Terra slowly pulled out a long knife out of her right shoethen grabbed Raven from behind and pushed the object against Raven's neck………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review(:**


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Within Veins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**BBRae Fan Fiction**

**No flaming please.**

_JNgirl asks,_

_Is the drug real, or did you just make it up?_

_**Dear JNgirl, **_

_**I made it up and sorry if the whole warning thing sounded corny!**_

**Chapter 10: Blood within the Veins.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt Terra's hand grab her from behind and she had no time to react. The knife was pressed along her neck and she felt a small prickle of fear hit her knees.

" Terra stop." said Beast Boy.

" No! If I can't have you nobody will!" screamed Terra.

Robin not believing that Terra would notice started to make his way towards her however , Terra did notice and the moment that he started to move Terra cut Raven's throat.

" No!" They all screamed.

Terra disappeared in the manor of the ciaos and confusion but Raven still remained in a pile of blood on the floor.

" RAVEN!" screamed Beast By running towards her body.

Beast Boy rolled her body over and buried his face in her neck and started sobbing uncontrollably. Raven's eyes slowly slid open and she started to cough up blood slightly.

" RAVEN! How can you still be alive?" asked Beast Boy.

"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH"

" She slit your throat, their is no way you could have….." said Robin.

" I have the ability to quickly heal remember." said Raven.

" You lost so much blood so quickly though." said Robin.

" My artery healed before it could do much damage." said Raven.

" Don't worry Raven we will get Terra back for doing this to you. Said Beast Boy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra returned to her head quarters quite pleased with herself and she smiled at the sheer memory of look on Beast Boy's face. She walked into her dark head quarters looking at the blood stained floor still left from the past murder of Slade.

" Who is inferior now?" asked Terra as if talking to Slade.

" Now all I have to do is rid the world of the man that did this to me." screamed Terra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Titans looked around the vast grounds of a warehouse where they had tailed Terra to.

" Where could she have gone?" asked Cyborg.

"That way." said Robin pointing towards the stairs leading down.

" It looks to destroyed to be one of Slade's layer's." said Beast Boy.

They followed the long stairway down until the air was so cold it became hard to breath and soft green moss covered nearby walls and the ceiling.

" Theirs Terra." said Beast Boy pointing around the corner.

"So you guys decided to follow me? That wasn't a wise choice." said Terra hearing Beast Boy's voice.

" Nice going you idiot." said Cyborg to Beast Boy.

" I didn't mean to." replied Beast Boy.

The battle had begun and Terra was the first to strike sending several sharp rocks into Starfire's chest.

" Starfire, are you all right?" asked Robin looking at his fallen fiancé.

Terra seeing Robin distracted saw her opportunity to club Robin in the back with a extremely large boulder did just that. Cyborg and Beast Boy saw their defeat a few minutes later and nobody was left or so Terra thought.

" Hello Terra." Raven said pretending to be a ghost.

" Raven I killed you!" Terra said looking quite frightened.

"You could never kill me and now I am going to haunt you for all eternity." Raven said.

" Get away from me you freak." screamed Terra.

"NEVER." said Raven.

Terra fired several rocks at Raven and no matter how much it really did hurt Raven she had to continue to pretend she didn't feel it or their plan would fail.

" Why can't I hurt you?" asked Terra desperately.

" I am a ghost remember!" said Raven.

Terra gave her a frightened look and hurriedly headed towards the room to the right of the hallway. What Raven saw their was quite disgusting and she could hardly bear to look at Slade's mangled body.

" You killed him to?" Raven asked following Terra very closely.

" Yes, he wanted to be in charge ." said Terra.

Terra ran into a few more rooms but they eventually came to a dead end and Terra curled up into a ball in fear.

" What do you want?" stammered Terra.

" I want you to turn yourself in and leave me and the rest of the Titans in peace." said Raven.

" Whatever you say! Please don't hurt me." said Terra covering her head with her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rate and Review!(:**


	11. Chapter 11: Epiloque

**Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Titans!**

**BBRae Fan Fiction!**

**No flaming please!**

**Hey, guys I am finally back from Yellowstone( : Unfortunately this will be the last chapter of this fan fiction but I will soon be working on my next one which is another BBRae(:**

**Chapter 11: Epilogue!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The experience of Starfire's and Robin's wedding was a extremely joyful experience and that was something no one could deny. The floor was lit and the roof of Titan's Towers was bright because everyone's joy. The punch was spiked by Speedy but other than that everything went as planned even if Terra was missing. Phoenix had been selected to be the ring bearer and everyone stood in respectful silence as the couple were wed.

Terra was now located in a jump city building full of physiatrists that would help her with her problems of running away from everything. The doctor at the Jump City Hospital had informed them that Terra would be let out on the helpful plea of insanity but would go to a hospital for the mentally ill for a few years if cured.

Cyborg at the moment was not dating anyone but maybe soon he would be able to meet someone just like the others. ( Sorry guys but the votes came out a dead tie and so I decided this would be the best way to go!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix stood below the alter holding her mother's hand and gave a small smile but then Beast Boy walked up from behind.

" Mommy will you and Beast Boy get married?" asked Phoenix.

"……………………………."

" Most definitely." said Beast Boy startling both of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry the Epilogue was so short but that was pretty much all I had planned out! I have a poll for you though!**

**Do you want a sequel?**

**Yes**

**No**

**If a sequel is decided upon It will take a while because I am going to work on my next BBRae fiction but this story is loaded withadult contentbut I have a biography ready so here it is!**

**_Homicidal Spree!_**

**_A mass murdered seems unstoppable and there is no evidence that could tell the world of his identity. His twisted measures of killing following a step by step plan and has every woman in North American between the ages of 15 - 28 running scared. Raven is haunted by ghosts that seem to be out to kill her, or are they? BBRae, RobStar, and maybe some Cyborg later. Rated M for adult content!_**


End file.
